


soft, acoustic, playful love.

by itsmaz410



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff!, i had to write this after listening to the esher demos, inspired by the esher demos!, jam Session, kinfauns, paul likes to mess around with his singing, theyre so warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: The Beatles relax at George's house with acoustic guitars. Also, they're all in love.





	soft, acoustic, playful love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was written while listening to the esher demos, and i just.. y e a h i'm soft. 
> 
> tumblr: mazzy410  
send asks/requests! <3

They're having a jam session in George's backyard, lazing around in the wicker chairs that were provided for them, after they had dragged them closer around the burning fire pit. It's dark, the night sky filled with glittering stars, and the air is filled with golden embers as the flames of the fire burn higher.  
George's barefoot, his fingers resting gently upon his guitar's worn strings, his other hand wrapped tightly around the neck and his fingers pressed down on the fretboard. He's gazing at Paul, who sits opposite him, over the fire. There's a few plucking noises from John's acoustic guitar as he tunes it, in his own little world. Paul's singing mumbled words in a falsetto, leaning back in his chair to stare at the galaxy above him. Ringo's using a tin can and a cardboard box to create a 'drum kit', tapping two pencils upon any smooth surfaces that he could find.  
Ringo finds a lazy beat, tapping upon the tin can, and only a few seconds afterward, George perks up and begins to create a melody, strumming along and finding a bluesy type of tune. Paul giggles and looks at the two, who are already getting into their little jam, and joins in with a high pitched hum, a smile pulling at his lips. George grins to himself, keeping his cheery melody up. John finally finishes tuning his acoustic and decides to sing along, humming loudly in a lower octave that serves as the bass for their silliness.  
"Well, the Ukraine girls really knock me out, they leave the West behind," Paul suddenly drops to a low vocal. Backing up Paul's singing with background vocals, George and John let out a 'wee-ooo' sound which makes Ringo snicker to himself. Paul claps his hands as an encouragement for John to do the same as they all join in for the chorus.  
When George delves into a solo, Paul begins to copy it with ridiculous falsetto vocals, trying to hold back his laughter. Ringo shoots them all a beaming grin, and soon enough they trail off, ending with a few scattered riffs and handclaps. 

After a few minutes of talking quietly with eachother, lighting a few cigarettes, Paul sings out dramatically, "Desmond..," and John follows with a similar sounding, "Molly...," while George giggles at their fooling around.  
But soon enough, they're back at it, singing through a cheerful rendition of "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da", swaying side to side with grins upon their faces. Paul's making a 'chika-boom' sound when they reach the chorus, and everyone begins to laugh. George strums through the chords upon his acoustic guitar, chewing on his lip, while Ringo uses a bag of rice that he miraculously found, to create a maraca beat for the drums.  
When they finish the song, Paul sings out a high pitched, "Yeah!" and they're all giggling together at that, relaxing around the fire that's nearly burnt out. 

The fire isn't providing warmth for them anymore, and Ringo mumbles about the cold night air. So, wanting to get more comfortable, John stands from his wicker chair, opening up the back door so that they could all get inside in the warm and cozy house.  
They set their instruments down with care, and George is humming a tune to himself as he grabs a pair of his fluffiest socks from his drawer and rolls them onto his feet. Paul reclines upon the couch, and Ringo raids the kitchen for a snack. John's already ahead of him, though, as he comes into the living room with a bowl of chips and a small, cheesy flavoured dip to munch on. 

"We gunna head to bed early, lads?" Ringo asks, stealing one of the chips that Paul was clearly planning on eating, much to the annoyance of the bassist. George snickers and throws another chip at Paul.  
"Think we might, aye? S'been a nice little night, and I'm feeling sleepy already," John says as he lights a cigarette, curled up next to Paul upon the couch. George and Ringo, who are sitting on the floor, are practically laying on top of eachother.  
"You ever think we'll go public?" Paul says in a rather hesitant voice, not really directing the question at one of them in particular. Ringo hums, shrugging his shoulders. He's actually snuggled up to George now, his arm around the taller man's waist as he takes another chip from the bowl.  
John watches Paul quietly, then asks, "Do you want to go public, love?"  
Paul hums, licking crumbs off his fingers. "Kind of shitty, not bein' able to hold hands in public. Fuckin' press everywhere, though, so..," he trails off, and everyone seems to agree. 

After a few more minutes, they've finished off the bowl of chips, so George puts the lid back on the dip, and Ringo offers to put it away. Handing it over, he gives Ringo a sweet peck on the lips.  
Paul lets out a long yawn as he rests his head on John's shoulder, causing Ringo to grin as he returns from the kitchen. He settles beside George, leaning into him.  
"Bedtime?" John suggests, stroking Paul's hair.  
"Bedtime."  
The boys decide to sleep in the living room, pulling out the blankets and pillows, sharing soft sleepy smiles and warm giggles. George and Ringo cuddle up under a fluffy blanket, as Ringo tucks his head into George's neck. They lay, legs entwined and their smiles soft.  
John and Paul are squished up on the couch, poking eachother's noses and letting out gentle snickers. They're feeling more awake now that they've planned to sleep, and soon enough they're playing a silly hand game, laughing uncontrollably as they accidentally whack eachother in the face.  
George lets out a drawn out groan which grows more aggravated within seconds, then sits up tiredly, eyes squinty as he grabs the nearest pillow, throwing it at the other couple.  
"What was that for?" Paul whines at George, throwing the pillow back but aiming terribly, so it nearly hits the fruit bowl on the coffee table. John starts to cackle as George begins to huff again, but then Ringo interrupts.  
"Oh my gosh, can ye jus' please sleep?" Ringo hisses, but he's unable to hide his grin of pure adoration, flopping back down on the makeshift bed. 

They all fall asleep after another half hour, each of them curled up with their boys, soft smiles upon their tired faces.


End file.
